


The Little Merman

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got so inspired by a fic, The Little Merman by Jane Mailander, and I couldn't help doing something. And here are something... </p>
<p>An artwork and some related sketches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26059) by Jane Mailander. 



 

 


End file.
